Code Geass: Revival and Destruction
by Amnael
Summary: The world watches in despair as their hero, Zero was killed. Is this a mere killing, or a higher plan. A Code Geass R3 Fanfic. If you like it, write a review, because if you don't do a thing you can't change the world.
1. Turn 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Code Geass and this is merely for the enjoyment of readers.

Author's Note: This is what I thought would be a good season three of Code Geass, though I know that there are many people out there who have already tried this with varied results. To the people who choose to read this, I have decided to put it in somewhat of an episode format, trying to fill a 25 minute requirement in my head if it was on my television. I hope you enjoy this, but I understand if you don't with so many Season Threes around.

One year has passed since Suzaku Kururugi, playing the role of Zero, killed the 99th emperor of Britannia, Lelouch, fulfilling the Zero Requiem. During the time, the world has regained peace rebuilding the destruction that Lelouch and Prince Schneizel el Britannia caused using the powerful and deadly Fleija bomb, and the fighting between the rebel resistance groups, notably the Black Knights, and the Holy Britannia Empire. Even though there was a severe shift in power in the world, a few remain who wish to revive the power once possessed by Britannia.

Turn 1: The Death of Zero

Clay satquietly in the small café, which rested on the outskirts of Tokyo, Japan. Only about three other people were in the café, each of them talking about random nonsense of idly things with little significance to the world. Clay reached into his pocket, and pulled out a crushed ball of paper, and steadily and carefully unfolded it, revealing now a crushed envelope. He carefully took the knife the waitress had carelessly placed on the table, taking a quick note that it was still covered in the remains of what had once been bread, gotten from the table to the right of him where only moments before a couple had left after finishing their meal. He gently inserted the knife into the envelope, and slid it along the top, taking care not to damage the inside contents. Suddenly, the waitress came up to him, saying, "Here's your coffee, sir." She set in on the table and walked away, still failing to take note of the knife she had carelessly place on his table, the knife now in his hands. He set the envelope down, and picked up his coffee. He looked at the reflection that emanated in the brown substance. What he saw was the same face he had seen for the past year, his sun glasses covering both his eyes, his long black hair neatly tied into a pony tail at the end, and the top portion of his black and white tuxedo, with his black tie. He reminded himself of a secret agent one would see in old films. He took a sip, unconsciously grabbed the letter as he drank, and set down the cup. He reached his hands into the envelope, and pulled out a letter with a picture attached to it. The picture was of Zero. The letter told three things, time, place, and method. He noted that there was an unlit candle on his table. He took out a lighter from his pocket and lit it, and then put the letter and picture in it, causing them to burn. The waitress talking to the cashier at the counter, looked over, and gasped. She quickly ran over and started yelling, "What the hell do you think you're doing, you bastard? You can't burn things, you could start a fire." Clay looked up at her, the reflection of her yelling in his sunglasses, and stood up and turned around. "Hey, I'm talking to you," she called. He reached into his pocket and threw two hundred dollar bills on the floor. At this, she stopped, and scrambled to pick up the money. When she looked up, Clay had already left the building.

Meanwhile, a train pulled into the station, the sound of it stopping barely affecting the people in the area, through the birds flew up in fright as they always did when a train stops. They had never gotten use to it. Lelouch stepped out of the train, followed by C.C. "You have now arrived in Tokyo Station," the intercom said. "Enjoy your stay," the female intercom voice added. He walked cautiously over, his eyes a bit jolty, for he hadn't been in Japan since his death. He sadly had through he was going to die at that moment. C.C. had mentioned later through that he had lived possibly because of the rare incident of his father's death and some logic about temporary immortality. He walked over to the nearby exit, and looked at the reflection of himself in the window. What he saw somewhat shocked him, but it wasn't the greatest shock in his life, more of a shock of find 10 dollar on the ground, only to realize it was from your own wallet. He looked practically the same as before, his clothing was that of a white business suit with a black tie, except he had dyed his hair blond, and had put on a cheap joke shop goatee. C.C. walked over behind him, and looked at his reflection a bit. She had taken the look when she was suppose to be an ambassador for Zero to the Chinese Federation, through it was cancelled for the fact of Mao's intervention. Her hair was still green, but covered with a black wig, and she wore glasses, to offset anyone recognizing her as, "Zero's Mistress," as a few of the Black Knights had called her. "I can understand the blond hair, but isn't the goatee a bit much," she said sarcastically. Lelouch turned around to her, and said, "We don't have really the time to take risks. If people were to find out I was still alive, the world would lose everything I worked for." "Still, you could have at least gone with a different hair cut," she said. "So, should we get something to eat, we haven't had anything from a big city for awhile," Lelouch said. C.C., as he said this, had already pointed through the window, a crossed the street to a bar, with a flashing neon side that said, Pizza. "Whatever you want," Lelouch sighed shrugging, walking through the exit way of the train station.

Suzaku Kururugi sat on the arm chair in his hotel room. He was still wearing the Zero costume, he rarely every took it off anymore, since an occasional reporter would try and barge in to get a photo of "Zero: Behind the Mask," as they called it. He was constantly cautious of this, for even now, in the lobby a few reporters sat drinking beer or other alcoholic beverages in the hotel bar. Lelouch had been right, the mask of Zero was a curse, but even still, he felt he was actually good for the world. If it had been for Zero's Requiem, the world could have possibly been under Prince Schneizel's control, ruled by fear of Fleija. Even so, the world was still ruled by fear in a way, for Lelouch's and his brother, and all the other who had been in the war campaign had created such a hatred for a single individual to control so much power that Britannia's power had been severely reduced by the United Nations. Even so, the world did not resent other members of the royal family, for example Princess Cornelia or Nunnally, for even now they were making great political strides to ensure peace. Through Princess Cornelia was somewhere in the Euro Nations, Nunnally was only a few rooms down the hall, both of them currently attending a peace negotiation with the Chinese Federation.

Suddenly, a knocking on the door sounded a few times, and Suzaku got up, and said, "Come in." Some may have been able to recognize his voice if it wasn't for the voice changer Lelouch had installed in the mask, to insure his suppose death would remain a secret. The door then, slammed opened, it's wooden body inserting itself into the wall, causing the edge of the door and a bit of the wall to shatter. A boy of 15 years of age stood in doorway. He was wearing a black tuxedo, and wearing sunglasses. He had his long black hair tied into a ponytail. He reached his hand out of his pocket, pulling out a gun, and yelled, "Die, Zero." The gun fired, through the bullet was fired at an angle that Suzaku could easily dodge it. He ran at an incredibly fast speed, the bullet passing by Zero's helmet, and he was almost instantly in front of the boys face, the gun was shaking in the boy's hand. Suzaku grabbed the boys extended arm, twisted it back behind his body, the boy now was facing the hallway, and threw him against the hallway wall. The boy shuffled up and started running down the passageway. Suzaku sprinted out the door following him. "Come back here," he yelled. The boy, still clasping his gun, turned back, and fired, hitting a vase that was set with fresh flowers. It exploded, causing pottery fragments and water everywhere. _This must be a lowly assassin picked off the streets. He possibly has no proper training_, Suzaku thought. The boy looking now frightened, started grabbing anything that was in his path, and throwing it in the way. Suzaku easily jumped up onto the wall, dodging the slightest distraction. The maid came out of the room, and saw what was going on. She screamed and ran the opposite direction. _The news will probably be up in a few minutes_, Suzaku thought. This fact was all the more reason to end this chase. The boy went through a doorway at the end of the hallway, clearly marked stairs, where Suzaku followed. In entering, he quickly looked around for the boy, who he couldn't find, deciding to head down the stairs. Suddenly, a gunshot was fired, and a bullet hit the wall opposite Suzaku. He quickly looked up, saying, "Fool." The boy had revealed his location, and he was heading up the stairs, not to the ground where he had a change to escape. They continued running for a bit, before the boy headed out a final door, ending up on the room. Suzaku followed. "You're trapped, kid," Suzaku said, coming out of the door. The boy was looking down at the ground, his gun held droopingly at his side. Suddenly, the kid started laughing, and then raised his head. "That's hilarious, Zero, or should I say, Suzaku Kururugi." Suzaku, underneath the mask of Zero, body shook at what the boy had just said. _How did he know it was me_, Suzaku thought. "You thought I was some amateur assassin didn't you, but I wanted the whole world to see your death," the boy said, laughing softly in between words. "What do you---." Suzaku's sentence was cut off, for a roaring sound of a helicopter flew upward in the sky. It had Channel Five News on the side.

C.C. sat at the table, eating the 4th piece of pizza on her place. Lelouch had only had two; he seemed more focused on the TV. _Obvious,_ she thought. What better way to know how much you've changed the world than by the local news. Milly Ashford was on, though, so he may have been reliving his thoughts of their school days together. Suddenly, the screen changed and the words, Special Announcement ran a crossed the screen. Lelouch seemed to perch up a bit, for this was real news, not charity or good citizen award news that had been showing for the past half hour. "This just in," the news announcer said, the screen showed a rooftop with a kid of 15 years of age and Zero. "We have recently heard that Zero, Leader of the Black Knights, is currently fighting an assassin. Through we have been unable to get close enough for audio. We will show you the file footage of what is going on now." The screen started moving, and Zero and the boy started fighting. The boy grabbed Zero arm, and tossed him over on the ground. Zero then got up and kicked his legs, causing the kid to trip. Zero then ran up and punched him in the face. The fight continued this way, where both sides having equal blows to each other. "Woah, that kid is pretty good," a lady sitting at the bar said. "Nah, Zero's going to win, the kid's just lucky," another man said. "So how does this affect you, Lelouch," C.C. said. "It doesn't at the moment. It is still a coin flip," he said, picking up his pizza and taking a bite of it.

On the rooftop, the fighting had been going on for several minutes. _This kid was faking this entire time. He as good as a trained soldier_, Suzaku thought, instinctively grabbing the kid's fist as he tried to punch. "So who sent you," Suzaku said. The kid broke away from Suzaku's grip, and said, "People who wish to restore Britannia to its former glory," the kid said. The kid in the fighting had dropped his gun on the ground. He took a few steps back and picked it up. "I hope we'll meet again in the future, Suzaku, but Zero biography has reached its last page," the kid said. "What do you mean," Suzaku said. The kid reached up with his free hand, revealing his eyes. The kid's right eye was red, with the symbol of Geass resonating in it. "I think that Zero's death should have a bit of rain and fog, don't you think, Suzaku," the kid said. Suddenly, the sky became cloudy, and the wind picked up. Fog surrounded the lower layers of the building, and rain started falling as if it were a heavy storm. "Goodbye Zero, tell Suzaku that Bismarck is sparing his life," said the kid. The kid fired the gun, this time it was harder to dodge, but Suzaku knew he could do it. He dodged it within inches, but something wasn't right. He was now at the edge of the rooftop, and he had taken a careless misstep. Suzaku started falling, due to he had walked unknowing off the end of the building.

In the bar, a bunch of people gasped at what had just happened. C.C. watched as everything was becoming chaotic. The TV screen got closer to the boy, Lelouch looking shocked, his hands shaking as they gripped the table. As they got closer, the boy put back on his sunglasses, Lelouch noticed the red glint in his right eye, though it was hard to make out because of the rain. "Zero is dead," the kid yelled through the wind on the TV screen. He then back away to the edge of the room, and leaned back, falling into the mist.

Author's Note: If you're wondering what Clay's Geass is, it's in his name. It isn't real name, that's all I'll give, but it's his nickname.


	2. Turn 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Code Geass and this is merely fiction, intended for the enjoyment of the readers.

Author's Note: I am going to guess this isn't my best work, since people have raved in the 3 reviews I saw about the fighting. Even so, I may change it whether or not the reviewers like it or not. I am sorry if it is somehow confusing.

24 hours had passed since the world watched as Zero fell into the abyss. Many remained skeptical as to whether or not Zero would reveal himself to the world again, proving that Zero could survive death and was the miracle worker as many believed. Even so, many of the world's power have gotten restless. With the iconic symbol Zero was gone, the world has once again fallen prey to the temptations of a shift in power.

Turn 2: Existence of Lelouch

Lelouch sat on the bed of the hotel, the remote in his right hand. C.C. looked at him as if she were studying what he planned on doing. He flipped through the channels, each of them having the prescheduled programming, or something on Zero, mostly last minute. He passed by numerous shows, including the biography of Zero, the more interesting Philosophy and Zero, and other shows that claimed Zero was dead. How _soon it is that everyone will embrace someone dead_, C.C. thought. Even still, when Zero, or Suzaku, fell from the building, his body had not been found on the ground. Speculators on the television had claimed that his body was probably in some trophy room of terrorists, but even still, they all assumed he was dead. They had such little faith in miracles. Suddenly, Lelouch, who had been silent since they had gotten to the hotel, Suzaku's supposed death had shocked him, stopped at a single channel. It was a simple talk show, talking about Zero, but it was a bit more, too. The three men who sat at the table, who were talking about Zero's death, were a general, a government politician, and a reconstruction supervisor. "So what you're saying is that Zero's death is making these countries want to start war, even though we signed numerous agreements with them," the politician said, talking to the general. "No, I'm not saying anything that they want to, but in most situations, we speculate that some country may try something to take advantage of this if nothing happens. It may be in weeks, and only something small like a bill, or something big like a war, I'm not saying anything," the general said, frustrated. His voice shook as if his career was on the line, since it was for one wrong word could actually trigger the event he was describing. The reconstruction supervisor, a man whose job was created right after the Fleija battle, for the sole purpose of supervising the reconstruction of destroyed and damaged areas, sat quietly and patiently, through his facial expressions were that of a timid person. He face twitched a bit, before softly saying, "But why would they want to do that. It ----." C.C. had grabbed the remote from Lelouch, and turned off the TV, while Lelouch still stared at it blankly. She then raised her arm into the air, her eyes closing in annoyance, and hurled it downward, the remote hitting Lelouch on the back of the head. Lelouch, turned around, anger apparent in his eyes, and in a tense voice said, "What was that for?" C.C. tossing the remote behind her, the remote hitting the wall, and then falling onto the bed, said, "This even won't matter. What you need is some fresh air, otherwise you'll be in more of a depression as it is. Forget about this, one event is going to affect the world. Many people who changed history have all been assassinated, and their work became solid because of it." The last comment rang coldly in Lelouch's mind, for Suzaku was still is friend, even if it meant insuring peace. "Now come on," C.C. said, throwing a jacket at Lelouch and his fake goatee. She then walked out the door, opening it, causing a mild creek, a sign of how old the hotel they were staying at was, and then slammed it. A bit of dust fell from the ceiling onto Lelouch's hair. Lelouch sighed, and got up, following her to the outside world.

Meanwhile, in a dim lit room, the only source of light would be a single flickering light bulb, Clay stands wearily, holding a small paper crane, he had picked it up subconsciously when Suzaku or Zero was chasing him. It had a different beauty than the one he was use to, the one of this room. He looked up from the crane, and looked throughout the room. Suzaku was in a chair, his mouth covering with duck tape, his eyes blinded, and his arms tied down. He was in a small wooden chair, the chair itself had a rotting look to it, the same as the small splotches of green mold that ran again the black stone wall. Overall, it sickened Clay. The only thing that was modern in this room was the door, it was a flat, cold steel. The door was modern for the fact that it had a sensor that opened it whenever someone entered a fingerprint scan. The rest was filth.

Suddenly, the door opened, Lord Bismarck stepping in. He wore a black eye patch over his eye, the Geass resonating underneath. He had abandoned the piercing clamps that had kept it originally shut. He outfit was still the same uniform he wore in his services to the Emperor, it still had the blood stains he had received when battling Suzaku, and it was slightly torn in random places. Lord Bismarck turned to Clay, and said, "You did a good job." Clay didn't even look up, he just stared at the crane. Lord Bismarck walked over to Suzaku, walking in a circle behind him, and untied the blindfold. Suzaku's eyes widened when he looked at Clay, though Clay eyes still remained transfixed on the origami crane. Clay then looked up, only to see the anger in Lord Bismarck's eye, his forehead strained with the veins that clearly penetrated the surface. He then grabbed the back of Suzaku's chair, his face covered in a sweat from the shear adrenaline rush. His face was distorted in shear anger. He spun the back of Suzaku's chair so that Suzaku faced him, the wooden legs screeching against the stone floor, the shock in Suzaku's eyes was apparent. Lord Bismarck lifted up his leg, and swung in the arm, hitting Suzaku straight in the chest, the chair with Suzaku flying straight into the moldy wall, the back of it cracking a bit, and the two back legs flying in opposite directions, hitting the floor, spinning a bit before stopping. Suzaku chair tipped over onto its side, Suzaku closing the eyes after being sent flying, and then open them again. Bismarck walked over to Suzaku, his hands placed calmly behind his back. "Suzaku, Suzaku, Suzaku, the biggest traitor we've ever seen," he said calmly. "Isn't it ironic how you could be here today." Suzaku's voice seemed to say something under the duck tape, through it was unclear. Clay closed his hand, the crane was now a metal cube. "Why'd you do it," Bismarck continued, the stress in his voice was apparent. "Why'd you destroy the Britannia Empire? The world would have changed to your liking eventually, but you damned elevens wanted to be treated as equals now. You couldn't wait 100 years. You were all power hungry bastards." Bismarck's voice had risen to yelling now. "But that's going to change soon. Soon we'll break you, and make you into our little puppet. Soon the world will see what filth you elevens are." Clay stared with a blank expression at the metal cube, what was once a paper crane. He closed his hand again, revealing the metal cube to be small glass orb. Bismarck turned to Clay, and said, "Clay, leave. Go check up on Lord Daniel. See how well his experiment in coming along." Clay looked up, hearing the order, losing interest in the glass orb. He dropped it, and as it feel, with a weird dance to it, as if it were made from paper, the air resistance fighting gravity, and it seemed to crumple and reform as it feel. When it hit the floor, from where Suzaku could see, it was a crumpled ball of paper, the same paper that was once a paper crane.

Clay watched out of the room, through the door, and into the elevator. He pushed the button, and the elevator creaked and groaned, and then started heading upward. The ancient needle that indicated the floor moved up, stopping at floor three. The door opened, and Clay entered into a square room, lighted with a few ceiling lights, the room itself was completely white. In the cornet of the room, sitting in a white chair that was built into the floor, it was a cubic chair, hard and uncomfortable, was a girl, with slightly long hair. It had hints of pink in it. Her clothing was of a white dress, nothing special about it, somewhat like a hospital gown. Her face was similar to Princess Euphemia. No wonder Lord Daniel liked her. Even so, Lord Daniel had a well known nickname that everyone called him except Lord Bismarck. He was called Doll Maker, because of his Geass power. Lord Bismarck after the fall of Britannia had gathered them altogether to avenge V.V. and Charles. The elevator creaked again, and the door slid open, Lord Daniel coming through. Lord Daniel was a heavily built man, his body bulging with muscles, but he wore a lab coat similar to his idol, Lloyd. His skin was black, since he had an African heritage, and his hair was long and braided. His left eye had a Geass, unable to be deactivated. "Your late, Doll Maker," Clay said, coldly. "Sorry, I had some notes to send," Daniel said, rubbing the back of the head. He said looked at the room, and said, "Chair." The floor opened up, and another cubic chair emerged, which he promptly sat down in. "So how are you today, Miss Nicole," he said, looking at the girl. "Fuck you, bastard," the girl, Nicole, said. She then seemed to snort a bit, and then spit on Daniel. "Still feisty as ever, I see," said Daniel. "But I want to see if you've made progress. You sure look pretty today." Suddenly, the ferocity in Nicole's eyes lessened, and she said, with a voice not her own, "Why thank you." After this was said, Nicole's eyes changed back to their normal ferocity, but this time with an astonishing amount of fear. "That wasn't my voice. What have you done to me, you bastard? Get away, let me out," she screamed, struggling to break free of the straps bonding her to her chair. "Please don't worry, Nicole. You're progress is coming along great," He then looked to his right side, and said, "Brain." The floor opened up and a jar came up, with a brain in it. Water bubbled inside the jar. "Shall we resume?" Clay walked out of the room, for his work here was done. He had seen what he had meant to see. _Doll Maker is good. His skill with his Geass is unbounded. He won't need to be disposed of_, Clay thought. Lord Daniel Geass ability was unique, like Clay's. He could take memories and emotions from a brain, living or dead, and insert them into another body. His most recent experiment was to see if physical changes can be made by convincing a person they were someone else over time, along with if they truly became that person. So far it had been a success.

Lelouch and C.C. walked down the street. Lelouch stared absent mindedly at the ground, his hands in his pocket. He was walking by a TV store, went something came on the news. He turned, looking at it. C.C. kept walking, but turned around, and said, "Are you coming?" He still kept staring. She walked over to hit, and grabbed him by his arm. "Come on," she said, pulling. Suddenly, a voice on the television started to speak. "Recently, with the Death of Zero, many have questioned how this will affect the world, but now it has had a drastic effect. Recently, ambassador Nunnally has refused to leave her hotel room, the death of Zero had probably left her emotionally crippled, with the similar result of the death of her brother and close friend Suzaku. With ambassador Nunnally refusing to attend, other nations have also refused to join the United Nations Meeting in Japan, which is causing incredible tension in the world." The TV then switched to another news story. Lelouch turned to C.C., looking her in the eyes. Overall, she seemed mildly shocked, for they had not expected this to happen. "I have to do something," Lelouch said, stressfully. C.C. looked at him sadly and said, "What can you do, the world thinks you're dead, Suzaku is the problem so you can't rely on him, and most of the world thinks you're a corrupt prince who died a year ago. The only person who you'd probably have an opinion of what to do is Kallen." Lelouch, when hearing that name perched up, and grabbed C.C. on the shoulders, and said, "Thank you. She's perfect. Can you call her for me? I'll be back in a few seconds." He handed her his cell phone, it still had all his old numbers on it. He started running a crossed the street, a few cars stopping suddenly to prevent hitting him, and into a convenient store.

Kallen sat at her desk, mildly in a doze, the teacher was talking about something about gravity or related to physics. She had stopped paying attention somewhere after the first fifteen minutes. Since the war with Lelouch and Prince Schneizel, the world had started rebuilding itself, and in response, the school policy had been converted to allow people of all ancestry to attend. Since she had missed a year with piloting the Guren, and now had to make it up. Suddenly, a long beeping sounded through the room. The sound caused Kallen to perch up and look around, only to realize it was her phone. She reached into her purse, and was about to shut it off when she saw the caller identification. It read Lelouch. "Mrs. Stadtfeld, you know you are now supposed to have phones in class," the teacher said, scolding. "Sorry, but this is important," Kallen said, pushing in her chair, and sprinting from the classroom. She quickly opened the cell phone, hoping that the caller hadn't hung up, and said, "Hello?" The voice on the other end replied, "Kallen, this is C.C. We need to talk."

C.C. finished talking with Kallen, giving a time and a place to meet. She and Lelouch had thirty minutes before they were to meet her, but he still hadn't returned. A taxi cab pulled up in front of her, and the window rolled open. "So is it a go?" Lelouch said, sticking his head out. She looked at him, he had abandoned the goatee, a reckless decision, but more importantly, he held in his hand a bottle of black hair dye, and his hair was down completely black, looking as it did before he dyed it. C.C. realizing the change of atmosphere, took off the glasses she was wearing, and the wig, also, and threw them on the ground. She got in the taxi, and it slowly drove off.

"So, why did you change the look," C.C. asked, skeptically. He looked at her and smiled, "I wanted to see people's reactions." The taxi driver looked in the mirror, and then looked back, and said, "You do look familiar, wait you're that movie star, that playing that damned prince," he said, smiling. "Thank you for recognizing me," Lelouch said smiling. "I've gotten more reactions were people think I'm the real deal." The driver laughed at this, and said, "Well, the rest of the world ain't as smart as us taxi drivers. We see the world for what it is." "Can you take us to The Rouge Rose," C.C. said, not paying attention to the conversation. The Rouge Rose was a restaurant built by a Britannia family, but now was commonplace for high class dining. They drove for several minutes, the taxi driver rambling on about the world and Zero's death and other stuff. They then stopped, now in front of an elegant red neon sign of the Rouge Rose. Lelouch got out and handed the guy his fair. "No tip," the taxi driver said. Lelouch walked off, as if he had not heard it. The taxi driver stared at the money a bit, and then started to yell, "You movie types are all the same, you don't care about the little guy. You get 20 million for making a movie, only having to work an hour a day, and I am fortunate enough to make 20 thousand." Lelouch opened the glass door of the Rouge Rose, the sound of the taxi driver fading away.

The stewardess came up to him, and said, "Should I show you to your table, Mister?" "Lamperouge, that would be what I would like to be called," Lelouch said. "And can you do me a favor? Can you make this place a bit private?" While he said this, he removed his contacts that hid his Geass, and the stewardess eyes immediately gained the red look of the Geass. "Right away, I'll close it up for the night, unless a special guest will be arriving?" she said. "Yes, someone will be arriving shortly, and thank you for your kindness," Lelouch said.

Kallen walked through the door of the Red Rouge, she was a few minutes late, but otherwise she should be safe. As she entered, the interior of the Red Rouge was lit dimly, a bunch of empty glass tables scattered about. Roses lined the walls and sat in vases on the tables, and a small waterfall fell in the distance. "You must be Kallen?" A stewardess said. "Yes?" Kallen said with a bit of confusion since the stewardess remembered her name. "Right this way," the stewardess said, and walked off. Kallen followed her, and then came to a booth, that was hidden with a curtain veil. "The guest is behind there," the stewardess said, walking off, passing through the metal door into the kitchen. Kallen closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She moved forward, pulling at the curtain, her eyes still closes, and said, "C.C., I don't know what you wanted to talk about." She opened her eyes then, and looked to see the person sitting there. Her eyes shook with sheer shock of who sat before her. "Lelouch?" was all she could say.


	3. Turn 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Code Geass (Though I wish I did). This is for mere entertainment purposes for the reader.

Author's Note: To the few who probably didn't like Chapter 2, I apologize, also to the others I apologize for the terrible spelling error at the end. It was Rouge Rose, not Red Rouge. But I hope this is better, for this goes with my normal writing style, Start off with something big, show some daily life that plays severe importance in the end, and a lot of dynamite (Though Code Geass is a bit more sophisticated for that).

In this world, many look for the hope of the future, and the hope occurring in the present. Compared to both, the future is always blurring and dim, leaving many to think times will get harder, and thus they turn to the hope of the present, the hope for miracles. For miracles, events or circumstances which defy reason or logic, and have very little probability of happening, define the future, turning the fog and mist into solid dreams, that can be looked at with hope by the current generation.

Turn 3: A Devil's Offer

Kallen face stared at the man who sat before her. Her eyes shook with the shock of whom the man was, a man once dead. "This can't be real, I must be dreaming. You're supposed to be dead," Kallen said, her voice shaking with each word. "Isn't life funny that way? So do you want to stand their absent mindedly or sit down?" Lelouch said, smiling the way he used to smile during their school days. He moved his hand in the direction of the seat opposite him, a gesture telling Kallen to sit down. Kallen moved her hand shakily to the back of the seat, and using it for support, sat down. "So Kallen, do you wish to know why you're here?" Lelouch said, in a friendly but isolated manner. "Yes, but more importantly, how are you alive, Zero killed you?" Kallen said, her shocked voice being replaced by that of frustration. "Don't you mean the man playing Zero?" Lelouch said casually. This comment causes Kallen to open her mouth slightly, before closing it. She then turned her head and stared at the ground. "So who is he, or she, the one wearing Zero's mask," Kallen asked, sadly. Lelouch reached under the table, as if he hadn't heard her, and brought up a mask, Zero's mask. "This would be one of many, but the man wearing it now is Suzaku. I haven't worn it since the betrayal of the Black Knights, if I remember correctly," Lelouch said sadly. Kallen looked at him, her eyes again hinting the look of shock, but also a hint of sadness, the memory of the betrayal was one that haunted her, for she was the only Black Knight who knew that Zero was Lelouch, and had actually meant good at the time, though his royal blood was his downfall. "But the reason I called you here was I wanted your advice, for you were probably the most loyal of the Black Knights I knew. If you aware –," Lelouch started saying, before Kallen started speaking. "Of course I'm aware of what happened, Zero, or should I say Suzaku has gone missing, and now there's a bunch of damn countries refusing to come to the United Nations meeting." Lelouch stared at her as she yelled this at him. Her eyes hinted that she thought that he considered her an idiot, a fact that was completely false.

Suzaku sat in a white, empty room, his arms bounded to the white block-like chair he sat in. Bismarck had dragged him here after he had been beaten to a pulp. His left arm was dislocated at the shoulder, from when Bismarck had completely destroyed the wooden chair he was sitting in, and had grabbed him by the arm, spun him in the air a few times, and threw him against the wall. At that, he had finally passed out, to end up in this white room. Suzaku moved his right arm a bit, and noticed something. _The right bondage stripe is lose, I can probably escape if I handle this right_, Suzaku thought. Suddenly, a groaning of an elevator pierced the silence that existed in the room, and a door opened in the wall, unnoticeable until now. A man stepped out, his African heritage apparent. "Sorry I'm late, Suzaku, but I had to finish another project. By the way, my name is Daniel Shimazao," the man said, in a friendly tone, a big grin on his face. He reached out his hand to shake Suzaku, before looking surprised by the bondage, and pulling away. "Sorry 'bout that." Suzaku started past the man, the elevator door hadn't shut. He could still escape. Daniel turned around, and looked at the elevator door Suzaku was staring at. "Oh, it's been busted for weeks. Don't try to escape on me," he said jokingly. "So why do you want me here," Suzaku said. His mouth had been uncovered during the time period he was unconscious. "Oh, so we can finish the experiments on you? That reminds me, Brain." Daniel said. At this, the floor opened up with a brain on it. "Tools," Daniel said also. A table came up from the floor, with a bunch of syringes filled with unknown materials. "So you plain on brain surgery," Suzaku said sarcastically. "No, if you paid attention to my eye, you would have noticed my Geass," Daniel said confused, pointing at the eye with the Geass on it. "Crap. What the hell you do plan on doing then," Suzaku said, angrily. "See that brain over there," Daniel said. "That your father's." Suzaku at hearing this, his face pale white, said, "How? It can't be." Daniel went over, picking up a syringe, and said, "We had to dig it up. Unlike you, he had qualities that may make you a better person to Britannia. He was loyal, dedicated, willing to kill thousands of his people." He emphasized the last part. "We wish to add those qualities to you, and make you a subconscious Britannia ally. Now, please hold still." Daniel walked over to Suzaku, the syringe in his hand, and bent over to insert it in his arm. "Now hold still," Daniel said calmly. Suzaku, said, "You're mad." He then broke free with his right arm of the bandage, grabbing Daniel's wrist while still connected to the chair with his left arm, and pulled with all his might. Daniel, startled, stared absent mindedly at Suzaku who was trying to lift him. He started to laugh. "If you wanted to fight, then you should have said something," Daniel said. Daniel pulled his right arm behind him head, his elbow pointing towards the ceiling. His arm pulsed as if it were on a spring, and punched the shackle that held Suzaku's left arm. It shattered instantly. Suzaku realizing this was his chance, he punched Daniel in the face, causing him to stumble a few steps back, while grasping his eye. Suzaku looked to the ground, and saw the syringe, he sprinted over, nearly touched Daniel by a few inches as he passed him, and grabbed the syringe. "Time for a taste of your own medicine," he said, thrusting the syringe into Daniel's neck. Daniels eyes rolled up, and dropped creeped down the side of his mouth. His muscular body swayed a bit, before falling on the ground. Suzaku went to the elevator, and pushed down on it. The elevator creaked and the door closed, taking him to the exit.

A few minutes passed as Daniel lay on the floor. His body shuttered a bit, and then a load groan rippled throughout the room. Daniel reached out, feeling along his neck, and pulled out the syringe in it. He then pushed himself up with his left arm, holding the syringe in his right, and stood to his feet. Daniel, reached into his pocket, and pulled a cell phone, and dialed a number in a rhythmic fashion. The phone rang for a few minutes, before someone picked up. "Hello?" the phone rang out. "It's Daniel, the experiment has escaped," Daniel said calmly. "Did you finish your work, then?" the voice on the other hand asked. "Yes, thirty minutes before hand. His memory was wiped so the effects won't become apparent to him, yet. Are you in position, then?" The voice on the other end was silent for a minute, before a scream rang out. "Now we are," the voice said. The line then went to a dull silence, the receiver had hung up.

Ohgi sat in utter silent in the meeting hall of the United Nations building. The room consisted of only around 16 countries, a small number compared to what had originally supposed to show up. Many refused to come after Zero's death. He took in a deep breath, and released a sigh, and said, "I'll assume no one else will be showing up. Should we vote on whether to stay or postpone the meeting." The representatives at the meeting seemed to mutter among themselves at this comment, and then feel in dead silent. "So all in favor of -," Ohgi said. The sentence was cut off by screams that occurred in the distance. The room was silent. Fear was in the eyes of all the politicians and representatives. The doors to the outside of the meeting room, flew open, and a figure walked slowly in. He wore a tuxedo and sun glasses, his hair tied into a neat pony tail. The doors behind him waved back and forth, slowly cutting out the scene of the two dead guards and the blood that splattered the floor. "It's the assassin of Zero," one of the politicians yelled. Some of the politicians got out of their seats, preparing to make a run for it. The kid wearing the tuxedo, know as Clay, quickly grew a gun out of his pocket, and fired it straight at the head of the politician who had yelled. It missed by only an inch, and a bullet hole laced the wall. The kid put the gun back into his pocket, and then rhythmically and slowly, clapped his hands, in a gloating manner. "Congratulations, I assumed you wouldn't recognize who I am," Clay said, coldly. "What do you want," one of the politicians whimpered. "For you as hostages," Clay said instantly in responds. "But you can't think of holding us all in here," Ohgi said, rising from his seat. The politicians all looked at him for this courageous act. "I expect that," Clay said, in a manner as if he was disappointed. Suddenly, the glass of the nearby windows shattered, raining down onto the politicians, the light from outside hitting the glass, and dancing of their startled faces. A bunch of ropes fell into the room, and soldiers slid down into the room. The doorway which Clay had come in exploded with soldiers sprinting in, armed with machine guns. Following the solders, a single man came in. This last man to come in was not dressed like the soldiers, but wore the royal high class garments of a Britannia noble. "I think I can handle it from here, boy," the man said. He then looked at Ohgi and let out a high pitched chuckling. "Ohgi, sorry we had to have the meeting this way, but all things come to end sometime. Zero was what held together this little group, but now it's just a bunch of wannabes."

As the Britannia politician spoke, Clay walked over to a nearby politician, and reached into his pocket. The politician leaned back in his chair, as if he knew what Clay intended to do. Clay then pulled out a deck of cards, and put it on the table the man sat at. "Play?" he asked curiously. "What?" The politician said, confused by Clay's question, for it wasn't everyday that a murderer who was holding hostages asked for someone to play cards with. "The bet will be your freedom. A single hand win, and you can choose to redraw if you're not happy," Clay said. "O.K." the man said. Clay grabbed the deck and shuffles it, and dealt the man his cards. The politicians held his cards to his face, and Clay did so as well, as if mimicking him. _I can win, this is the second best hand in poker_, the politician thought. Clay smiled at him, holding his cards in a steady fashion. "Are you ready?" Clay asked. "Yes," the politician said, laying down his cards. "Good hand," Clay said. He then laid down his hand. It was a Royal flush. "I win," Clay said. He then picked up the king, and in a steady fashion, moved the tip of the card along the politician's suit, making an X. The politician's eyes watched this, and his face went then went pale white. The rest of the politicians watched this happen. Clay then spun the card in his hand, until all he could see was the edge of it. He continued spinning it until the edge became a knife. The politician had a giant X slashed into his chest. A few politicians gasped.

"So let me ask you Kallen, do you think I should take up the mask of Zero," Lelouch said patiently. Kallen had finished her rant about him only a few minutes beforehand. Out of breath, Kallen said, "I don't think you should wear it unless something big happened." Lelouch picked up the mask, and stared at it for some time. "I guess you're right. It's not like anything to big has happened yet." Suddenly, the veil of the booth they sat in was lifted up, and the waitress poked her head in. "Sorry to disturb you, but there is something on the news," the waitress said. She then closed the veil again and brought in a portable TV. On the screen, the United Nations meeting was being shown. "It seems that there is a hostage situation by Zero's assassin and a Britannia noble," the waitress said. Suddenly, the TV changed a picture of a man's face with the Britannia flag behind it. "That's Bismarck Waldstein, The Knight of One," Lelouch said shakily. He had supposedly died during the fight with Suzaku during the time period when he tried to rebel against Lelouch as emperor. "People of the world, as you now see, your politicians of the United Nations are currently being held hostage. They are held by only a small fraction of the forces I control. I will tell you once and only once, an offer which would be a grave mistake to refuse. I ask all the people in the world, who desire progress and a better world, to join forces with Britannia as its sovereign. To the people who choose to join, you will be rewards for generations of happy from wealth and power. To those who refuse, slavery until the world is ready to accept you into the elite. This is only a demonstration of what is under our control, but soon it will be every child in the street, everywhere we will exist," Bismarck said. The TV screen went back to the original shot of the hostage situation. "So does this count as big," Kallen said nervously. "Yes," Lelouch replied. "Here's what I need you to do."

Clay walked over to the Britannia nobleman in charge, and said, "Bismarck has spoken. Should we start eliminating them?" The Britannia noble looked at Clay, taking time to examine him, and said, "No, I think we should do it one by one. Possibly something related to your little card trick," he said, in a bored tone, and he seemed to be tired and out of breath. Clay took a note of his overweight appearance. Suddenly, a soldier ran in through the door, yelling, "Sir, Zero's been spotted on the Guren." "What?" the nobleman said, turning, his mouth drooping. He then grabbed Clay and started shaking him, saying, "You killed you. How can he be alive?" He looking bored said, "It could be a duplicate?" The nobleman turned and yelled, "Send out the Knightmare Frames."

Zero or Lelouch stood on the Guren as it drudged towards the United Nations building. Kallen had quickly picked it up from the storehouse that Rakshata had put it in, so that Lloyd couldn't get his hands on it. "This is going smooth," Zero said. "Probably not for long," Kallen replied. "So do you plan to end this if the other Zero shows up?" "Yah, probably I'll fade back into the countryside for a few years," Lelouch replied to Kalllen's question. Inside the cockpit, Kallen's radar started flashing with numerous lights. "We've got company," she yelled. Sliding in from the left and right side of what Lelouch could see, about 2 dozen Glasgow units. "Is this going to be a problem," Lelouch asked skeptically. "No, I've got it," Kallen said. Inside the cockpit, Kallen undid the lack for the trigger for the radiant wave surger, and pressed it for wide range assault. The Guren lifted up its right arm in responds to Kallen's controls, and released the reddish black stream of energy towards the Glasgow units. In an instant, the Glasgow units' framework started bubbling and contrasting, followed by the explosion that came along with the radiant wave surger attack. Kallen drove the Guren past the now on fire surrounding area, the scraps of metal falling to the ground.

"Sir, the Glasgow units have been taken out," the soldier that had just arrived at the meeting hall said. "What, how? How are we supposed to defend ourselves," the nobleman yelled in a whimpering panic. The crowd of the politicians began whispering feverously in excitement. Clay stared absently at the noble, not caring what happened. "Quiet," the nobleman yelled. "I'll have to start killing some of you to make Zero stop if you don't behave yourselves." The room fell silent again. Suddenly, one of the windows that were still intact shattered, and an giant red mechanical arm came through. Kallen piloted the Guren using the window for support into the meeting hall. "So your one of Bismarck's pawns, I see. I hope you scum want to die," Lelouch said. "Zero! Fire kill him now," the nobleman yelled. The soldiers started firing their machine guns. Kallen rose up the right arm of the Guren and pressed the radiant wave surger. The blast of energy that was emitted stopped the bullets, causing them to drop to the ground. _Could it be an imposter. Suzaku isn't suppose to be back into civilization yet_, Clay thought. Clay started sprinting towards the Guren, and using his legs, propelled himself up into the air, jumping onto Guren's other shoulder. "I killed you once Zero, I will do it again, whether you're the real Zero or not," Clay yelled. He pulled out a knife, and held it steadily straight forward and charged at Lelouch. Lelouch reached out to grab Clay arm, but as he grasped Clay's sleeve, it slip under his grip, causing the knife to cut his opposite arm. Letting go of Clay's sleeve, Lelouch jumped off of the Guren, and onto the floor. "Ohgi, if you are truly the prime minister of Japan, and my former second in command, I would assume you would have some fight in you," Lelouch said. Ohgi looked startled at the comment directed at him. Still, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pistol. He aimed it at a soldier and started firing. The soldier fell at once. "Stop this madness," the nobleman yelled. Clay jumped off of Guren's shoulder, and landed next to the nobleman. "Sorry, but your need is no longer necessary," Clay said. He took out his pistol and put it to the head of the nobleman. "Please don't," the nobleman begged. Clay fired, the bullet causing the nobleman's head to explode and fill the surrounding area with blood. Clay then started running and ran out the door. As the soldiers looked at their dead commander, they slowly raised their hands to their heads, dropping their weapons. "I think we can handle this from here," Ohgi said to Zero. "Thank you, Ohgi. You deserved to be my second in command," Lelouch said. "But let me ask you something Zero. Are you an imposter or the real deal. The Zero that existed since the death of Lelouch could move faster and easily have caught that kid's knife, but you let it cut you," Ohgi said. Kallen getting out of her cockpit, said, "He's still injured from that fall. That's all." "I guess you're right. I think you should be getting the Guren back to its storage house though Kallen," Ohgi said. "Yes, right away," Kallen replied.

Meanwhile, Bismarck stared at a chessboard in front of his fireplace. A pawn lay on its side. "You did a good job, Clay. We were able to show how our influence has spread, and you were able to get rid of that vermin," Bismarck replied. "Still, there's that Zero. He wasn't Suzaku, could he be a duplicate," Clay said. "Possibly, but even so, he can't fight as well, and it could cause people to doubt him," Bismarck said.

Lelouch, Kallen, and C.C. sat in Lelouch's broken down hotel room. The TV was having a story on the return of Zero, leaving out the parts of his poor fighting skills. "It seems we did it," Lelouch said. "But for how long," Kallen replied. On the TV, the news transferred to its next story. "In other news," the news woman said. "Authorities have recently taken into custody Suzaku Kururugi, many of you know him as the traitor to Japan and personal bodyguard of Lelouch vi Britannia, found wandering the outskirts of a small town earlier today. He is currently being held for question of his involvement with the 99th emperor and his supposed death."

Author's Note: Since this is Chapter 3, I would like to ask that everyone who likes the story so far to write a review, so I can get an estimate of how many people wish for me to continue, or if it's not going anywhere, I should just discontinue it. Also, on a side note, I've decided to add a bonus chapter (Not directly related to the story, but reveals something about personally made characters) if I can get a certain number (It's a mystery) of reviews from different people.


	4. Clay's Journal Bonus Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

Author's Note: Since there seems to be some confusion with Clay's Geass, I decided to include the first bonus chapter earlier on, without the reviews. If you still can't figure it out, read the bottom of the page.

Clay's Journal: Entry 1

Date: Time is an opinion.

Dear Journal,

As I write in here, I question if even this journal is real, or just something I created from my imagination. It is sadly the fate of my Geass that I can create in the minds of others and myself the opinion that something exists. Their minds tell them they are feeling it with neurological signals, but it may not be there or it could be something else. For example, on one of my first missions, I had to assassinate someone, the name was irrelevant. I was holding a gun, but in their mind, and in mine, it was a bouquet of roses, and they smelled like roses, felt like roses, but in the end, they were just an illusion in our minds. Still, my name Clay was given as a cheap reference to the ancient philosopher Plato, who wrote Allegory to the Cave, something that was saying that something cannot be real, but we could be chained to a ground, unable to move our bodies, and we watch shadows of people passing by for our entire lives. In the end, since we do not know that there are people behind us, Plato noted that we conclude that the shadows are what we consider real until we can look behind us, which is impossible unless we are released from our chains.

Still, the reasons I am writing now is the previous night, I have once again had the same recurring dream. In the dream, I was in the past again, in the forest around the small town in which I lived for some time. My three friends were with me, but if they are alive today, I do not know. Maybe I just created them with my Geass, and I lived my entire life in a capsule tube. Still, during that time, they were real to me. Maybe they still are. It was the day that my Geass reappeared; we seemed to be exploring the terrain, but suddenly my eye became consumed in pain. I grabbed it instinctively. My closest friend came by me, and she asked if I was o.k. I had lived with her family for a few months. I had I was, but then she gave me a mirror and I saw my eye. In the end, life continued like it was for a few days, the Geass didn't seem to matter. That was until my Geass started distorting what we considered real. They then rejected me. I ran. Then I met someone, his face hidden behind his cloak. He told me to assassinate someone in this area, because I had a Geass. I went and found the person. I was about to kill him, but then everything was consumed in flames. That person somewhat reminded me of Suzaku, if he was younger. I do not know if the kid is still alive or if he died. If the flames were real or my imagination.

Still, when I woke up, I looked at myself in the mirror. I couldn't stop crying.

Author's Note: Clay's Geass power is that he can make the human mind assumingly feel, hear, and see anything, though it may not exist. He is also part of this illusion, so he can also be fooled by it, causing him to distance himself from society, since he has no idea if anything is real anymore.


	5. Turn 4

Author's Note: I've been really thinking of how to do this chapter, and I finally decided to do it. Personally, I wanted to do something with a time bomb, or a race against time, for Suzuka and Lelouch's life, but then, I didn't think I could figure out how to pull it off. So here's is the result, the story and a Bomber Knightmare are the result. Enjoy.

Turn 4: The White Rook

A few days had passed since the recent notice that Suzaku had been found outside. He was currently being held in the same prison that had kept his former mentor, General Tohdoh. It was still the same prison complex that is had been when he was asked to perform the execution, but due to the damage the Black Knights had done, it was modified to control, "More powerful weapons" as Lloyd had put it. Still, he hadn't been asked any questions yet, he was alone in the cell, no guards standing in front, and the only sign of life was the meal that appeared every time he woke up from one of his naps. Even so, he knew he was about to be executed, it was inevitable.

Lelouch paced around the small room, Kallen and C.C. watching him, though there expressions were that of worry and boredom, respectfully. "Do you have anything yet, or should I order a pizza," C.C. said, looking at him. "I really don't," Lelouch said, sighing. He had thought about the situation for three days straight. If he choose to say that it was park of Zero's entire plan to have a spy with Emperor Lelouch, Suzaku might be saved, but it left him in a situation where if even one person knew it was him besides the people in the room, then the interior of the system collapsed. Also, there was some doubt that he wasn't the same Zero, then the peace would also collapse, or at least throw who he was into question. Finally, the only way it could possible work is if he gained the people's trust, and that would need a major event, that would either allow people to lose suspicion, free Suzaku, followed by having Suzaku re-killed in order to allow for the transfer to work. The probability of that even happening was less than 1%, and he was certain that Bischmark wouldn't do something so fool hearty. Even still, there was simpler options, those they would possible be too convenient and somehow fall into Bischmark's plan. Bischmark already knew that Suzaku wasn't the real Zero.

"Agent Y, are you ready," the voice said through the earpiece. A cold wind blew through the air, the city that surrounded Agent Y was black, it frightened her for some reason, but yet calmed her soul. The security prison was the only thing ahead, and her target was crucial that she needed to succeed. "Yes, I will begin the mission now," she replied in her angelic voice. "Don't fail," the voice on the other end replied, and then the voice was cut off, followed by the dull buzz of the phone.

Agent Y jumped up to her custom Knightmare, she called it White Death, the name she had picked herself. For some reason, she had picked the name because of the fact that she was always fascinated by innocent people dying but not knowing why. The exterior was similar to a basic knightmare frame, slightly changed for a more flexible look, but not so flexible as the Knightmare Frame Lancelot. The head was just a black sphere, and the arms had no hands, just large cylinders that increased slightly where the hands should be. Finally, the right arm had a machine gun attached to it. Still, it was a gift from Bischmark, and had everything she needed, and was more advanced than most knightmare frames.

The interior though, was different, then the exterior. The exterior was all white, except for the black head sphere. The interior was dark, cold, comforting. The only light was that screen which showed the outside, the map of the area, and the 100 switches that lit up when she used White Death's weapons. She moved her hand up to the throttle lever, and pushed up slightly preparing to go.

Through the night air, White Death moved quickly, causing a chilling breeze to form from the speed. The knightmare landed on the ground, the searchlights only a few feet away. She pushed a button inside, and White Death launched 3 small disks that landed on the nearby wall of the prison. Three lights in the cockpit lit up. Suddenly, the sound of the voice came back into her ears. "Agent Y?" it said, verifying she was there. "Yes," she replied coldly, swerving her knightmare passed the security lights. "New Objective, From Bischmark, he wants you to take out Kururugi after you complete the mission." "O.k. Fine," she said coldly. She changed the knightmare's direction towards the location where Suzaku should be held.

Suzaku laid in his cell, waiting for something, but it was highly possible nothing would come. Still, he wanted to see someone, get out of this cell, or have his execution performed already. Suddenly, he heard a rumbling sound, and front the ceiling outside of the cell flames brushed against the glass wall. A white knightmare with a black sphere head stood before him. In the distance, sirens were going off. "Shit," the voice of the pilot echoed outside of her knightmare. "Well, you've cost me the mission going perfectly. Still, at least you'll die." The knightmare pointed its cylinder arms at the cell, the blackness inside of them seemed to speak of death, and the sound of something firing caused Suzaku to close his eyes. He waited a bit, for the pain before death, and then after nothing came, opened his eyes. He saw that the knightmare was gone, but left on the glass wall panel were three bomb detonators.

Lelouch turned on the T.V. again, C.C. eating the pizza that she had ordered, and started watching the news. The first channel was about how some nations seemed to be siding with Bischmark, but most of the world remained neutral at the moment, while Japan seemed prepared to fight for Zero's side. Then, it suddenly changed to a screen of the prison where Tohdoh had been held. The news anchor started speaking. "Recently, an attack has been made on the prison where Suzaku Kururugi has been held, possible to break …… Wait, this just in, but it seems that it is an attempt to kill Suzaku Kururugi What could this mean, we will have speculation shortly." Lelouch turned off the TV. Is Bischmark really this dumb, he thought. This had played perfectly into an impossible scenario. "So what should we do?" Kallen asked. "I'll handle this," Lelouch said, picking up his mask. He had recently picked up a remake model of the knightmare frame, Shinkirō, with has an advanced enough shield. "But what happens if it get's risky," Kallen said, getting up. "I made arrangements in case something like this would happen," Lelouch said.

Agent Y flew towards her objective. Those fools, she thought. They still thought that she was just going to murder Suzaku, when she was actually after a much more valuable piece. Still, the security forces were increasing. She pressed another few buttons, and the mines she had set for the units following her exploded, taking out another few units.

She continued moving forward, now firing the machine gun in order to avoid the close contact with the 2 units that had missed the blast. They fired a few bullets, she instinctively ducked, and moved forward her knightmare frame. White Death moved its arm upward, and launched a mine into the first knightmare. Then, she pressed a few more buttons, the black sphere that was the head of her knightmare began to glow. 3, 2, 1. An energy beam fired out of the head, pushing the knightmare that was chasing her back, and sent it flying towards the second knightmare. "Boom," she said, pushing another button. The first knightmare exploded, taking the second of the securities' knightmare with it.

Agent Y then got out of the cockpit, and walked casual into the building that stood before her. The walls were lined with rifles, missible, and other trivial junk. She then saw it, near the end, a single suitcase. She ran towards it, and picked it up. Another alarm sounded, but she had already taken care of the knightmares, so she turned and walked back.

She re-entered White Death, and started moving towards the exit where she had placed the mines. "Hold it right there," Lelouch said, Shinkirō jumping in front of White Death. "Zero, fancy meeting you here," Agent Y said to him. "So, tell me why you haven't killed Suzaku yet?" he asked casually. "I thought you were smarter than that Zero," she said, jokingly, edging White Death towards him. "Well, I can tell you weren't here for him, but rather for what's in the suitcase," Lelouch said, watching her movements. "Well, you'll never find out what's in it," Agent Y said. She pointed White Death's arms at Lelouch, and fire a few bullets. Shinkirō quickly put up it's shields, blocking the merger attempt. "Is that the best you've got," Lelouch said. Shinkirō chest opened up, firing a crystal, and then a laser. White Death quickly started to move, trying to avoid the beams that could slice her unit in half. Suddenly, White Death started shaking. She noticed that the right arm was cut off. "Damn it," she said, 50 of the lights that represented the amount of mines she could use turning red. White Death raised it's left arm up, and fired every mine that could be fired. "Is that the……." Lelouch said, but was cut off, the bombs hitting his shield, the force causing it to malfunction. "It seems that this is it, Zero," Agent Y said, her units head charging up as she noticed that he was temporarily frozen. The beam fired, but then she noticed that Zero's Knightmare wasn't getting hit. She then saw what was blocking the beam. A basic Black Knightmare Unit. "I can't believe you came, Zero. I know that you truly are Zero," the man in the Black Knightmare said. "That it why I am willing to die for you." The body of the knightmare started to glow. "You hear that world, this is the one and only Zero," the pilot yelled. His unit exploded. "I suggest you save Suzaku," Agent Y said, she was quite a distance now away from Zero. Lelouch looked at her, as she disappeared in the smoke from the exploded unit.

Agent Y quickly out of the prison, preparing to press the button that would kill Suzaku. "Die," she said, pressing her finger down. She then noticed that it would not press down, it was shaking and being held in place. "Why is this happening," she said. She then reached with her other hand, and pushed on her finger until it went down.

He started to quickly move towards Suzaku, realizing his lose, but also realizing what he could gain. Breaking through the cell that Suzaku was suppose to be held in. Noticing the mines on the wall he raised up Shinkirō body to take the blows with what little power the shields have left. The bombs exploded, engulfing Suzaku and Lelouch in flames. As the flames cleared, Lelouch looked and noticed they were both alive.

A man in security uniform ran up to Zero, who had gotten out of the cockpit. "Are you o.k." he said, looking at Lelouch, who though with the mask on, still looked tired. "Should I put the prisoner in another cell, Zero?" the man asked. "No, I'll be taking him with me. Just tell them that Zero had undeniable evidence that proved Suzaku was not guilty," Lelouch said, his eye opening up, revealing his geass. "Yes, sir," the man said before running away.

Kallen stood in the room, talking on the phone. "Lelouch isn't going to like this," C.C. said. "Yes, but it's better than this third rate motel," Kallen said. "Sorry, Milly," she replied with sorrow. "O.k. thank you so much." She set down the phone. "Well, at least he be able to afford more pizzas" C.C. said, taking a bite from the slice she was working on. Kallen had just set Lelouch up with a job at Ashford Academy, as a teacher's assistant.

Meanwhile, Agent Y knelt down in front of Lord Bischmark. "So, you were successful," he said. "Yes, but I did not kill Suzaku," Agent Y said. "No matter, it did not matter if you killed him, since he is our queen pain with a poor shade of black. He may look like he's on their side, but in his heart, he is our best piece," Bischmark said. His chessboard had a white rook checking the king. "Soon, we will have him back," Bischmark said, looking at the suitcase. Agent Y stood up, and took of the hat and visor that had covered her face. "Have a good day, Euphemia." Agent Y walked out of the room, her pink hair brushing against the back of her uniform.

Author's Note: Sorry if this was bad, but well, please read it since this decides if I continue writing or not. If it's decent, but needs editing, then I will edit it, and thank you if you continue to read.


	6. Turn 5

Author's Note: A side-tracking of the original story, it has a point, but another character added in to the whole craziness, well, I want him to be important, but that may change. Read the end to understand his Geass Power. Also, he is based off of Blood Dupre, from Alice in the country of hearts, but Blood is far more sane. He has a great costume, so I decided to based that. Don't like, don't read, and I quit writing again. Review too, it helps.

* * *

Turn 5: Let's Make This World Go BOOM, BOOM, BOOM.

"My Name is Stalin, why you stalling, don't you want power, don't lie on this hour, la-de-da, la-de, da," a man song in the shower. The steam from the hot water clouded the bathroom, in the corner of the restroom, one could see a clear view of a skyscraper. "Oh, I loved her once, I loved Britannia, she was kind to me, kind to me, kind to me. But she went mad, like everyone else, and in the end, we all Zero, all Zero, all Zero, in the end. She never love me back, never love me back, never love me back, and I." The man song, then, in mid-sentence, changed the song to a creaky, ail voice, "I don't get the world anymore, I don't get it anymore, I walked on the street the other day, saw a man hang himself. He said that he had planned this for a year, and all he wanted was someone to say, that life was worth living, he asked people to say it, just say it, and he wouldn't die, he screamed it for he hung himself, begging the world to say life was worth it. And the world stared at their feet, and shuffled by. So I say, Let's Make the World Go Boom, Boom, Boom." The man at these lines stepped out of the shower, grabbed the towel that hung off the solid gold towel rack. He looked out the window, reaching his hand up to brush through his mildly long black hair, and whispered, "Let's make the world go boom, boom, boom." He turned his head, then, and walked out the door of the rest, and as the bathroom door swung back and forth, the building in the background walls danced with flamed, and the sky around it was black with smoke.

"Mr. Hansworth," a man in a black suit and shades said, running up to the man who had previously been in the shower. "Yes, Mario, social security number 111-23, or sorry, again," Mr. Hansworth said. The man, Mario, rubbing the back of his head in a carefree fashion, smiling, said, "Not a problem, sir. I want to say that the plan worked without a hitch. But I have to ask, why so many people had to die." Mr. Hansworth, playing with the heart shaped patch on his sleeve, looked up, and said, "Cuz we needed to make the world go boom, boom, boom." The right eye of Mr. Hansworth changed after he uttered he uttered these words. _He Can't Be Serious, he can't be serious, he can't be serious. He wanted the people to die. This is madness, he's my boss. I've done a bunch of terrible shit, but nothing like this, no, he has to die, it's atonement, no what am I thinking, _The mind of the man Mario screamed. Mr. Hansworth reached inside his white suite, and said, "Sorry, my friend." As Mario looked at what came out, he noticed one thing of note, before his inevitable death, the flesh that was Mr. Hansworth chest was rotting skin, some of his rib cage poked through his skin. And then, as quickly as he had noticed it, he laid on the floor, a bullet in his head.

"Mario," Mr. Hansworth said, gesturing towards one of the butlers that stood with horror on his face, witnessing what had just happened. "Are you sure?" Mr. Hansworth said, grabbing his top hat, his right eye changed to a light blue color, the Geass symbol resonated within. "Oh, I am sorry about that, shame about that butler, he was a nice guy, shouldn't have been stealing money from you," the butler, now believing himself to be Mario, said, running up to Mr. Hansworth. "So, how are drug sales doing, how is everything doing," Mr. Hansworth said, walking down the wall, as the new Mario jogged by him. "Oh, it's great sir, great. Sales are through the roof, refrain, everything," the new Mario said. "Then schedule my meeting with Bischmark, he will be pleased with our recent burglary."

"My name is Stalin Hansworth. I was born, born, um, I was born in Germany, No, Brittania, No, damn it, where was I born. Oh, yeah, now I remember, these is so many towns in this world, I know them all by heart, Geass did this. But because of Geass I know where I was born. I was born, raised, and started my first crime empire in the Order of Geass' liar. My geass ability, what is my Geass power again. Um, I could alter memories, but not now. I think it's similar to that mind reading power I had previously. Oh, I remember, I remember well, I absorb knowledge, all knowledge. Not thoughts, emotions, but equations, and physics, and theories, and philosophy, but not the thoughts that go in people's heads. Not until I met Mao, he gave me the ability to know the knowledge of thoughts, and Charles gave me memories. Now I have infinite replacements for my rag tag friends from the Geass liar. They are all dead now, sad, I miss them. But now, I run all illegal activities in all the world, I know everything that was written and learned, and the world isn't fun anymore, it's not fun at all. Zero was fun, I loved watching him on TV, oh, he was fun, so fun," Hansworth said. In front of him, a giant image of Bischmark stood, seeming to be half asleep. "Oh, your done now, you've been repeating the same thing again and again for the last hour," Bischmark said. "Huh, I did, I thought I was thinking that," Hansworth said. "Even if you were thinking it, narration of your own life, and poorly at that, is still insane, if you're mafia wasn't of worth to us, then you would have been dead by now," Bischmark replied. "Or, you may have gone Boom Boom Boom," Hansworth replied, his face had a smile that was of genuine warmth, a look of glee all over his face. "And how is your location." "Shut up, I don't know who listening, but I know you know everything, but don't think I won't have someone put a bullet in your head for uttering our headquarters location," Bischmark yelled, slamming his hand onto the desk in front of him. "Oh, sorry about that, sorry about that, sorry about that. Hope we still be friends like mouse and cat, mouse and cat, mouse and cat," Hansworth sang in a high voice, not seeming to care that Bischmark was literally turning red. "Just send over the program to link the Geass locations," Bischmark yelled. The screen went blank, and Hansworth continued his song, "Oh, I hope there isn't a rat in the cat, a rat in the cat, cuz mouse and rat are pretty much the same, and we all hate people who are just like us."

Hansworth after finishing his song, got up from his chair, and walked out the door of his mansion. He walked three blocks north, two blocks west, and arrived at a nice tea shop. He liked the girl who worked there, she was nice, she was kind to him, she actually went half the mile and asked how his day was. She deserved better. There was a man at the counter this time, the manager, he was at the cashier. "So, where is Alice?" Hansworth said. "I'm sorry, she no long works here, she died in the explosion of that building," the manager replied, trying to hold back tears. "Oh," Hansworth said, turning around, walking, walking, two blocks east and three blocks south. He entered the mansion, and used the Memory Geass to convince Mario that he was someone else. For three hours, Mario punched, swore, and spit on Mr. Hansworth. He had changed Mario's memory to make it so he hated him. His rib cage broke, his bones were brittle due to stealing other's Geasses. His body hurt, tears flowing from his eyes. And he got up, and changed the new Mario's memories again to that of a butler. "Have I ever told you the one thing I hate about myself?" Mr. Hansworth said. "No, sir," the butler replied, in the same conversation that had happened hundreds of times before. "Well, if you know everything, all knowledge, you start to become arrogant, so arrogant that you disregard human life as insufficient. I stopped feeling things a long time ago. I stopped feeling sadness, but I want to cry, I want to cry for all the bad things I've done, I want to be forgiven, I want a purpose. So, to cry, I hurt myself, have other hurt me, so that I can shed the tears that the people deserve. Maybe, Zero can give me back my humanity."

Author's Note: So, this is confusing, I think. To sum of Stalin's Hansworth Geass. 1. He involuntarily takes people's book knowledge from their heads, but not there emotional knowledge. 2. With Geass uses, because he absorbs book knowledge, he copies Geass powers. However, because Geass is a mix of human consciousness and knowledge, and the power is based on the wishes of the heart, for example, Charles's Vi Britannia wanted to know the truth, so by altering memories, he changes the truth. With Mao, he wanted to better understand people, so he can read their minds. This resulted in it being rejected by his body, resulting in its rotting and severs deterioration. Well, that ends a pointless side chapter experiment, hope you like.


End file.
